<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all the things you want are already yours by nightdrip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794342">all the things you want are already yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip'>nightdrip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Camboys, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Roommates, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s an agonizing wait, and Hangyul almost closes the tab out of impatience until the video frame blinks before showing a very familiar petite and fair-skinned man sitting on a very familiar bed in a very familiar room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flower Born From Fire Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all the things you want are already yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for prompt #017: Wooseok is a camboy and Hangyul is his oblivious to this fact roommate. Hangyul’s friends are all about camboys though and send him a link to a livestream they think he might like. Turns out it’s his roommate getting freaky on camera next door.</p><p>this took me so long to finish and i kind of butchered it, esp since i wrote it from hangyul's pov instead of wooseok's............sorry</p><p>anyway, all that aside i just wanna say thank you to the fest mods and to the prompter !!!!!</p><p>i hope you all enjoy this very messy fic!!!!</p><p>title is derived from wooseok's red moon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey.”</p><p>Hangyul looks up from his notes. Wooseok is peering into his room, and Hangyul can already tell that he’s excited about something from the way his eyes are sparkling and the way his lips are twitching as if to hold back a smile. But once he sees the pile of readings and notes on Hangyul’s desk, he falters, face dropping and shoulders slumping. </p><p>“Oh, sorry, were you busy?” Wooseok pouts, probably unconsciously, but it still tugs at Hangyul’s heart in a way that is almost painful. </p><p>“Not at all,” Hangyul answers without any hesitation. It’s not a complete lie, but he’s not exactly in a position to be procrastinating either. Still, Hangyul thinks he can afford to take a break if Wooseok is involved. Perhaps that would motivate him a little. Besides, it’s not like he can say no to him, anyway. </p><p>He gestures for his roommate to come in, setting his highlighter down and turning to face him completely. “What’s up?” he greets back. </p><p>Wooseok steps into his room, and Hangyul notices he’s still in his outside clothes. The older man must be planning on inviting him out, and just the mere thought of it sends a rush of excitement down Hangyul’s spine. </p><p><em> A date, </em>he tells himself. </p><p><em> A hang-out, </em> the voice inside his mind corrects. <em> You’re just roommates. </em></p><p>
  <em> Fuck you.  </em>
</p><p>“Gyul?” Wooseok’s voice cuts through his line of thinking. His frown deepens, and he whines, “You weren’t listening.”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Hangyul laughs sheepishly. “What were you saying?”</p><p>Wooseok rolls his eyes playfully. “I said,” he begins to say, folding his hands together as he emphasizes his words, “I got paid today.” </p><p>“So?” Hangyul bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling, a natural reaction whenever he sees Wooseok. His heart won’t calm down either; beating quicker against his will as he waits for Wooseok to finish what he came here to say. </p><p>“Dinner’s on me?” His roommate finally offers. “Only if you want to, that is.” </p><p>This time, Hangyul doesn’t stop himself. He’s unable to. He grins widely. “I’d love to.” </p><p> </p><p>Wooseok takes him to a restaurant Hangyul quickly realizes is the place he’s been talking about for weeks now. It’s the famous new Korean beef place around their area that he had always wanted to try out, but just couldn’t find the time or money to actually go to.</p><p>But now that they’re here, and Hangyul’s heart warms at the thought of Wooseok remembering that he’s been wanting to try out his place for quite some time. </p><p>“You’re <em> rich </em> rich this payday, huh?” Hangyul jokes. </p><p>He doesn’t know exactly how much Wooseok makes with his private online tutoring job, but he guesses that his rate must be fucking high if he can afford to treat himself<em> and </em>Hangyul to eat premium beef. That, or Wooseok must be working non-stop, which Hangyul doubts, because he knows that Wooseok only works a couple of times a week, and only for a few hours on top of that. </p><p>Hangyul decides it’s really none of his business how much money Wooseok makes, and he lets his curiosity die down as Wooseok takes his hand and leads him inside the restaurant. There’s a small smile on the older man’s face, and light pink dusts across his cheeks. Hangyul feels his heart tug at the sight. </p><p>Yeah, he thinks, it doesn’t matter how much Wooseok has in his bank account. As long as he gets to spend time with him. Including, of course, the free meals he’s offered. Wooseok is a snack, but Hangyul still needs to eat for real. </p><p>But as soon as he sets eyes on the menu, Hangyul suddenly feels meek. He knew the place was expensive, but seeing it first hand was enough to deter any desire he had to eat here, especially if he wasn’t going to pay. Hangyul may like free food, but he has a conscience. </p><p>He looks at Wooseok questioningly, expecting him to be mirroring Hangyul’s expression, but instead he flips through the menu calmly. When he notices Hangyul staring at him he raises his eyebrows. “What?”</p><p>“Can you even afford these?” Hangyul blurts out, instantly regretting when he hears how rude he sounds.</p><p>But Wooseok only waves him off with a snort. “Please,” he says. “Just order whatever you want. You don’t have to worry about anything.” </p><p>Hangyul absolutely has no control of what he worries about, and right now, the state of Wooseok’s bank account is one of them. He decides to order the cheapest one in the menu, which Wooseok raises a brow at, seeming to know right away what Hangyul was doing. He calls for the waiter immediately. Wooseok’s smile is devious as one of the workers approaches their table.</p><p>“We’ll order one of each dish in the beef section,” Wooseok tells the waiter with a tight smile. Hangyul gapes at him, about to protest but one look from the older man has him slumping back on his seat.</p><p>“I hope they allow take-out,” Hangyul mumbles instead as the waiter walks away. </p><p>Thankfully the restaurant does, in fact, allow take-out, and after forcing themselves to finish at least 5 out of the 14 dishes they had ordered, Hangyul and Wooseok find themselves walking out of the place looking like they had just gone grocery shopping. </p><p>“At least we don’t have to cook for the next few days,” Hangyul says, nudging at Wooseok with his arm. </p><p>Wooseok elbows him back, but there’s a small smile on his face. “If they don’t get spoiled.” Hangyul snorts at this, muttering a short agreement before letting a comfortable silence fall between them. </p><p>“Hangyul,” Wooseok calls softly. The younger turns his head to him, almost walking into another person in the process. Wooseok snickers as Hangyul hollers an apology as they continue walking away. </p><p>“What is it,” Hangyul huffs, face growing a little warm from the almost-accident. </p><p>“I wanted to thank you. For coming with me tonight,” Wooseok says quietly, barely a whisper amidst the noise in the busy streets. Oh, the things this man does to Hangyul’s poor heart.</p><p>“Hey, you know me. I never say no to free food,” he jokes in return. “Thanks for spoiling me, by the way. Should I start calling you my sugar daddy?”</p><p>“You could,” Wooseok taunts, shooting him a playful glare. “But then I’d have to kill you.” </p><p>Hangyul whistles, completely unfazed. “Wow, that’s kind of kinky, <em> daddy.” </em></p><p>“Oh my God, shut up.” Wooseok rolls his eyes, but he’s unable to keep himself from giggling, hiding his smile behind the back of his hand. Hangyul laughs as well. </p><p>They spend the rest of the walk home talking, and Hangyul has to move a step away from Wooseok every now and then to stop himself from wanting to hold his hand. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite his disposition, Hangyul isn’t actually the type to stick his nose in where it doesn’t belong. He believes in the saying, “You do you.” Or however the fuck that quote goes. He gets curious, yes, like any other human being. But when it comes down to it, Hangyul doesn’t pry when someone so obviously does not want the door to a certain conversation opened. He doesn’t care if he knows or not either. He’s kind enough, or so he thinks, to leave the decision of being told about things to the other person.</p><p>But there are still times when Hangyul wishes his friends chose <em> not </em>to tell him things. </p><p>“Did you watch Honeybun’s stream last night?” Seungyoun keeps his voice low, but Hangyul still feels like everyone in the library can hear them. </p><p>“I didn’t,” Seungwoo answers without looking up from his laptop. “Too busy.”</p><p>“Too busy jerking it to Prince?” Seungyoun giggles when Seungwoo shoots him a glare. </p><p>“I actually have been busy with schoolwork, Youn,” the older man says pointedly, finally looking up at Seungyoun. Then, he sighs. “But yes, I haven’t been watching anything else other than his videos.” </p><p>“Knew it,” Seungyoun says a little too loudly. “I can’t blame you, though. PeachPrince is sexy as hell.”</p><p>Seungwoo smiles smugly. “Of course, he is. He’s one of the top three camboys on PlayGround for a reason.”</p><p>“You guys are so weird,” Hangyul finally cuts in, closing his book.</p><p>He had been observing his friends’ exchange with distaste, occasionally looking over his shoulder in case the students near their table could hear them. The three of them had come to the library to get some studying done before going home, mostly because Hangyul is too lazy to go through the whole process of borrowing and returning a book, and partly because Seungyoun and Seungwoo are actually quite useful to study with. </p><p>Except it seems that the two older men have chosen to be horny bastards today, and at this point, it’s better for Hangyul to give up trying to get any reading done.</p><p>“Your dicks have completely taken over your brains,” he adds, shaking his head at his two friends. </p><p>“Listen, if you watched their content, you’d understand. Camboying is a form of art,” Seungyoun says, folding his hands together and tilting his head up as if in prayer. “And watching it is a religious experience.” </p><p>Seungwoo nods in agreement. “It relieves a lot of my stress, to be honest. Oh, and it’s like, an instant oxytocin boost, too.”</p><p>Hangyul grimaces. “I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just imply that you watch camboy content for emotional support. Also, this is the first time I’ve seen anyone treat camboys like idols.”</p><p>“They are artists!” Seungyoun whispers harshly at the same time Seungwoo hisses, “They deserve the same recognition!” It startles all three of them. </p><p>“Um . . . Okay?” He furrows his eyebrows. He’s really crossing his fingers that none of the other students can hear their conversation. </p><p>“You should try watching their content, Gyul,” Seungyoun says with a grin. “Maybe you’ll like it more than you imagined.” </p><p>“No, thanks,” he responds, crossing his arms to form an X. “I haven’t watched porn nor felt the need to jerk off for my own pleasure in months, hyung. College is slowly turning me impotent, I think.” </p><p>“Dude,” Seungwoo says blankly. “What the fuck.” </p><p>“Okay, well, now you <em> have </em> to check them out. Have mercy on your dick,” Seungyoun interjects, words filled with such finality. “Just watch one video. Or better yet, watch one livestream. I’ll send you a link. I <em> promise </em> you will like it.” </p><p>“And if I don’t?” Hangyul arches an eyebrow at Seungyoun.</p><p>“I’ll . . . do whatever you say?” Seungyoun offers sheepishly. Hangyul sighs. Not the most appealing, but he figures could use that kind of favour in the future. </p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>“Nice.” </p><p>Hangyul figures there’s really no harm in watching. It’s just one time. Besides, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit curious to see why his friends are such fans of it. </p><p>Seungyoun doesn’t immediately give him the link, saying that there’s no fun in handing him the goods now. He urges Hangyul to go home early, and promises he’ll message him before the stream starts. </p><p> </p><p>That’s how Hangyul finds himself on his way home earlier than usual, chicken feet take-out in hand. It’s repayment for Wooseok treating him to dinner the other day, and at the same time an advanced peace offering. Not that Hangyul plans on telling Wooseok what he’s going to be doing tonight, but his conscience just can’t seem to handle not apologizing to him in some way. </p><p>Wooseok is already home, Hangyul knows. He always has work right around this time up until dinner, and Hangyul is glad that the older man will be occupied (and hopefully wearing headphones) while his tutoring job is ongoing. </p><p>He places the boxes of chicken feet on their small dining table before tiptoeing to his room. Even Hangyul finds himself ridiculous, but for some reason he just feels like he’s committing a crime. </p><p>He texts Seungyoun, a short <em> I’m home, </em> and it doesn’t take a full minute before the older man replies with, <em> Oh, I see someone’s excited, </em> along with a bunch of suggestive emojis. </p><p><em> Shut up, You made me do this, </em>Hangyul claps back, despite knowing it won’t have much of an offensive effect on Seungyoun. </p><p><em> Hey, you agreed to it, anyway. But also, you’ll be glad I did, </em> the older responds. The text is immediately followed by a link, then a <em> It works on desktop and mobile. Have fun, Hangyul~ Don’t be too loud ♡ </em></p><p>Hangyul wishes he could smack him. Truly. </p><p>He double checks his door, unlocking and locking it again. One can never be too sure. For a while, he debates between using his laptop and his phone, weighing out the pros and cons of using either one. Finally, he decides to use his phone instead, not wanting to risk being caught with porn on such a big screen despite knowing that his door is locked. Again, one can never be too sure. </p><p>Hangyul plugs his earphones in, and curses when his hands shake as he wears them. He’s way too nervous about watching porn, feeling much like a twelve year old searching up <em> boobs </em> on Google on a private browser. He’s 21 for fuck’s sake. </p><p>When he taps on the link Seungyoun sent him, Hangyul holds his breath. God, he hopes his best friend didn’t send him some weird jumpscare video, or worse a really fucked up kink channel. But at the same time, Hangyul knew Seungyoun, and he knows that the older man has pretty good morals. He wouldn’t be into anything other than cute boys in cute outfits (Seungyoun’s words exactly, Hangyul has heard him talk about it once or twice). </p><p>The link leads to a black and red website, and Hangyul forces himself to take a deep breath as the video stream loads, the little buffering icon taunting him as it says that the broadcast will begin shortly. </p><p>It’s an agonizing wait, and Hangyul almost closes the tab out of impatience until the video frame blinks before showing a very familiar petite and fair-skinned man sitting on a very familiar bed in a very familiar room. </p><p>“No way,” Hangyul exhales, mind beginning to short-circuit as he watches Wooseok, his roommate for almost two years now, the man he’s been crushing on since the day they met each other, wearing nothing but a bell collar, a loose dress shirt, and fucking <em> cat ears </em> through his phone screen. Unless it’s just his doppelganger. Hangyul hopes it’s just a doppelganger. </p><p><em> “Welcome back, everyone. Your favorite Kitten is here,” </em>Wooseok purrs. </p><p>Fuck, Hangyul curses, it’s definitely him. </p><p><em> “Did you guys miss me?” </em> he continues, <em> “Really? Aw, that’s so sweet. I would’ve thought you guys were getting tired of me.” </em>Wooseok pouts at the camera, and Hangyul knows he should stop watching. He knows he should, but he doesn’t, too mesmerized by the little twinkle Wooseok’s collar makes every time he moves, and the lulling vibration of the older man’s voice as he speaks. </p><p><em> “Whoa, I’ve barely started and you’re all pouring in so much hearts. Save some for when the actual show happens, boys!” </em>Wooseok laughs, and it’s a high, more giggly kind of laugh that Hangyul has never heard before. It’s fake, and he has definitely made him laugh harder than anyone ever has, but the ill-minded part of Hangyul can’t help but wish that Wooseok laughed that same way around him, too. </p><p><em> “You’ll donate more once I start stripping? Well, well, well, I better get started, then.” </em>Hangyul watches with wide eyes as Wooseok settles on his knees. His dress shirt hangs haphazardly on his shoulders, exposing pretty and unblemished skin, and he teases further by running his fingers across his chest, the fabric of his shirt tugging at the movement. </p><p><em> “I wore something really special underneath for today,” </em>Wooseok says, looking right at the camera.</p><p>He leans back on his heels and spreads his thighs apart, causing his dress shirt to ride up. It doesn’t reveal the <em> special something </em>he was talking about, but the sight of Wooseok’s bare thighs alone is enough for his body to react in a way he should be ashamed of. </p><p><em> “‘Get naked, baby, my dick is aching,’” </em> Wooseok reads from the comments, then barks out a laugh. <em> “I haven’t even done anything and your dick is already hurting? How pathetic.” </em>Hangyul inhales sharply at the words, body going rigid. </p><p><em> “But I’m feeling a little generous today, so I’ll give you all what you want,” </em>Wooseok continues, and Hangyul’s eyes widen as the older man starts to unbutton his dress shirt, revealing his torso little by little. </p><p>Hangyul looks away when his roommate’s nipples come into view as he shrugs his dress shirt off. Once again, he reminds himself that he should exit the tab. That he shouldn’t be watching his roommate’s camboy livestream. But his rotten brain doesn’t listen. Nor does his body. </p><p>His dick is starting to fill in his jeans, and Hangyul has to press a hand against it, trying to will it to stop despite refusing to stop watching Wooseok undress himself on camera. </p><p><em> “Ta-dah!” </em> Said man exclaims, wiggling his body in a way that would have been funny if Hangyul weren’t so turned on right now, and showing the <em> special something </em>under his now discarded shirt. </p><p>“Fuck,” Hangyul whispers, cock twitching as he realizes that Wooseok is wearing white see-through panties. </p><p><em> “Cute, isn’t it?” </em> Wooseok says with a proud grin. <em> “Oh, you guys love it, huh? Wait until you see what it looks like from the back.” </em>He shuffles around on the bed, the bell on his neck jingling as he does, until he has his back to the camera. Wooseok pushes his pert ass out, and Hangyul almost dies at the sight. </p><p>There’s a heart shaped hole right in the middle of the panties’ backside, and its obvious purpose makes Hangyul lightheaded. </p><p>
  <em> “Wow, thank you for the 100,000 hearts, KG! And for the 80,000 hearts, MonsterDaddy! I don’t have anything in mind for the highest donor tonight, but maybe I can just get right into the main part of the show as a treat. I know I’ve been teasing you a lot recently.”  </em>
</p><p>Hangyul brings his phone closer to his face as Wooseok bends over, exposing his ass through the hole of his panties. It’s shiny with something – possibly lube – and Hangyul realizes what Wooseok meant by getting into the main part already. </p><p>His cock throbs, and Hangyul gives himself one last chance to stop watching, just so he can face Wooseok with the small ounce of dignity he has left. Throwing in the fact that it’s downright disrespectful for him to watch Wooseok’s stream and <em> enjoy it.  </em></p><p>But then Wooseok reaches for something beyond the camera frame, only to come back with what Hangyul is certain is a dildo, and his mind promptly logs out. </p><p><em> That’s fucking huge, </em>he observes as Wooseok waves it in front of the camera, then subconsciously glances at his own dick. Hangyul knows it’s stupid to try and compare himself to a fucking sex toy, yet here he is. </p><p><em> “Sadly, it’s not a new one,” </em> Wooseok pouts, stroking the toy’s length with thin fingers. <em> “But anyone who’s been following my channel for a while now will know that this is my favorite.” </em></p><p>Hangyul watches, his mouth feeling dry, as Wooseok slicks the dildo up with lube. His cock is so achingly hard already, but he refuses to touch himself. If he can’t bring himself to stop watching Wooseok’s camboy stream, the least he could do is stop himself from jerking off. </p><p><em> “Kuhnil just asked why this is my favorite toy. Is it not obvious already?” </em> Wooseok giggles. <em> “I guess it’s better to show you instead of explaining. How do you guys want me?” </em></p><p>Hangyul feels his skin prickle at the question, and the rotten part of himself itches to open the comments section, to tell Wooseok just exactly how he wants him. But he manages to stay in control over himself, taking a deep breath as he hears Wooseok talk again. </p><p><em> “‘Spread your legs, Kitten,” </em> Wooseok reads from the comments, a small smirk forming on his face. He leans back against his pillows and plants his feet on the mattress, parting his legs wide enough for the camera. <em> “Like this?” </em></p><p>Hangyul unconsciously licks his lips at the sight, squeezing his thighs together to alleviate the ache between his legs even just a little bit. </p><p>He watches as Wooseok goes through the comments again for a few seconds before he squeezes out a little more lube onto the palm of his hand, bottom lip caught between his teeth in focus. He spreads the substance over his exposed hole through the heart in his panties, dipping his fingers in and pumping them in and out of him steadily before taking them out completely. </p><p>Hangyul draws in a shaky breath as Wooseok finally aligns the toy with his hole. </p><p>The wanton moan Wooseok lets out when he begins to push the toy inch by inch into his hole travels right to Hangyul’s cock, making it twitch and throb, heavy with the need to be touched. He thrusts up into nothing, but the way his clothes slide against him feels <em> just good enough </em> for him to feel his resolve crumbling. </p><p><em>“Oh, </em>fuck,” Wooseok cries out whorishly between his moans and ragged breaths as he starts fucking himself with it, slowly picking up the pace. “<em>Yes, yes, yes. Fill me up, God. It feels so fucking </em>good.”</p><p>Self-control now completely shattered, Hangyul mutters a faint, “Fuck it,” and palms himself through his jeans. He unconsciously lets out a moan at the touch, and he quickly shuts his mouth, taking his bottom lip between his teeth to prevent himself from making any more noise. Wooseok probably won’t hear him over his own whines, but Hangyul doesn’t want to risk it. </p><p>He undoes his pants right as Wooseok slides his panties off and wraps a hand around his own cock, watching as he thrusts into his hand and fucks himself with his toy. </p><p>Hangyul hisses when he finally touches himself, making an effort not to cum on the spot as he rubs at the tip of his cock, smearing the precum on the head and all over his hand before starting to stroke himself languidly. He tries to match with Wooseok’s pace, hips bucking every time the other man looks at the camera with a needy expression, as if he’s begging for his audience to come and fuck him. </p><p><em> “Fuck me,” </em> Wooseok gasps suddenly, as if answering Hangyul’s thoughts. He moves his hand faster, driving the dildo into himself rougher. He throws his head back onto the pillows, hips trembling and lifting off the bed. <em> “Please– nngh. Please, Kitten needs it so badly, please, please, oh, fuck.” </em>His legs scrabble on the sheets, toes curling from the pleasure.</p><p>Hangyul scrambles to follow his movements, breathing heavily as his body goes taut. And it’s barely minutes before he can’t take it anymore, biting back a moan as he releases into his hand. On his screen, Wooseok is still fucking himself, but it isn’t long before his hips lift completely off the bed and cums all over himself with a loud cry. </p><p>He watches as Wooseok drops back down on his bed, panting and letting out little noises from sensitivity. It takes a few minutes for Wooseok to gain control of his limbs again, and Hangyul feels heat start to rise in his cheeks as the man crawls up towards the camera, letting his viewers catch sight of the mess of cum on his torso. </p><p><em> “Thanks for coming today,” </em> Wooseok says with a wink, words slurring because of his post-nut haze. <em> “See you next week!”  </em></p><p>The screen goes black, and as Hangyul stares at his reflection on his phone screen, he feels the shame and guilt begin to creep up his neck. </p><p>
  <em> I just jerked off to a camboy. A camboy who is my roommate. I jerked off to my roommate.  </em>
</p><p>Hangyul exhales. “I fucked up.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun calls him later that night, voice tinged with amusement as he asks, “Enjoy the show?”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Hangyul hisses, careful to not let his voice be too loud. “Why the fuck would you send me that? How did you even know Wooseok was a camboy?”</p><p>“Oh, you wound me, Lee Hangyul. I did that for you! And before you think I’m some kind of creep for knowing about Wooseok’s job, I used to help him film back when we were freshmen,” Seungyoun answers easily, as if that last detail wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. </p><p>Hangyul’s jaw drops. “What, like-”</p><p>“Like I was the one recording him getting freaky on camera,” Seungyoun finishes for him.</p><p>“Jesus, fuck,” Hangyul mutters under his breath. </p><p>“Jealous?” Seungyoun teases, and Hangyul wishes he could punch him through the phone. </p><p>“No,” Hangyul lies through his teeth. He didn’t have a right to be jealous, and it wouldn’t be at all helpful to him if he admitted it to Seungyoun, anyway. </p><p>Seungyoun hums. “Well, there’s no reason for you to be jealous. Wooseok and I had a strict business relationship.” Hangyul snorts, rolling his eyes as he mocks Seungyoun’s words. “Hey, I’m serious!” The older man snickers.</p><p>“Yeah, well, even if you two did hook up or not, you’re still an asshole for sending me Wooseok’s stream without his consent. What if he didn’t want me to know?”</p><p>“How are you so sure I didn’t ask for his permission?” Seungyoun mutters. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing!” The older man says, a little too loudly. “Oops, Seungwoo hyung is calling. Gotta go, bye!”</p><p>“Hey, wait-” But Seungyoun has already hung up, and Hangyul stares at his phone with irritation, muttering a series of expletives and promising to give Seungyoun a good smack the next time he sees the older man. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Guilt eats at Hangyul. </p><p>And it’s not just because he watched and jerked off to Wooseok’s camboy live stream, it’s also because of the way he gets hard at the slightest memory of how messy and utterly debauched Wooseok looked in front of his camera. </p><p>But most of all, it’s the guilt of ignoring and avoiding the older man that Hangyul finds difficulty in dealing with the most. </p><p>It’s been about a week, and he knows Wooseok must have noticed by now, how Hangyul has been distancing himself. As much as Hangyul tries to be, he knows he isn’t being subtle. He has been leaving their dorm earlier and coming back later than his usual time, thankful he knows Wooseok’s schedule by heart so he doesn’t have to tiptoe around.</p><p>He’s also been rejecting any invitation Wooseok sends him, always using his classes and projects as an excuse. It’s stupid, really, because Hangyul has always made time for Wooseok, and his studies have never been a reason for him to decline offers to spend time with him. </p><p>But Hangyul thought it would be for the best, especially when he isn’t sure he’d be able to . . . control his body from reacting like a teenager going through puberty if he does agree to see Wooseok. </p><p>Of course, it stings to have to pretend that he’s too busy to talk to Wooseok, and it pains Hangyul to look at the older man’s obviously disappointed responses whenever he says no to him. The hopeful, <em> ‘Next time, then?’ </em>feels like a spear to the heart every time Wooseok sends it. </p><p>Hangyul doesn’t plan on avoiding him forever. He would have to face him one of these days, and as much as Hangyul wants to protect their friendship, he knows he would have to come clean about watching his live stream, too. Wooseok deserves to know that, at least. But Hangyul just needs some time away from his roommate to mentally prepare for that conversationC and also for his own sanity. </p><p> </p><p>His plans to spend time away from Wooseok, however, get cut short when the older man corners him as soon as he gets home a few more days later. </p><p>“We need to talk,” Wooseok says sternly, not giving Hangyul a chance to answer before he’s dragging him to the couch. </p><p>“Don’t you have work today?” Hangyul tries as he sits, hoping to delay things a little bit. Wooseok settles beside him, eyeing him like he’s wondering if Hangyul is going to run away any moment now. Honestly, Hangyul feels like doing so. </p><p>“Cancelled it. I can just reschedule.”</p><p>“Okay,” Hangyul stutters a bit through his response, wiping his already sweaty hands on the fabric of his pants, rubbing over his knees and thighs to calm himself down. </p><p>“So,” Wooseok starts slowly, “is there anything you’d like to tell me?” </p><p>Hangyul tenses up, eyes darting everywhere except to Wooseok. “I don’t think so?” He lies.</p><p>“You sure?” Hangyul nods, still unable to look at the older man. God, he’s so dead. “Then why have you been avoiding me?”</p><p>He almost curses under his breath, fists clenching and unclenching. Hangyul knew this would happen, and yet he still doesn’t know how he would handle it. </p><p>
  <em> Because I keep thinking about you and your cock and your ass and your dildo and— </em>
</p><p>Hangyul musters his best look of disbelief, but he knows he just looks like he just shit his pants. “What? Psh,” he scoffs, trying to seem unfazed as Wooseok raises an eyebrow at him. “I haven’t been avoiding you. Why would I avoid you?”</p><p>Wooseok’s eyes narrow. “Don’t play dumb,” he snaps. Then he draws in a deep breath. “Please. I’m not stupid, Gyul,” he murmurs in a softer voice. </p><p>“Hyung, I–” Hangyul stops himself short, not knowing what to say. Not knowing <em> how </em>to say everything that’s on his mind. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You came home early that day,” Wooseok recounts. Hangyul doesn’t even have to think about which day he’s talking about. “While I was still working,” he adds, the reminder striking Hangyul like a sharp slap to the face. “Is that why?”</p><p>Wooseok’s voice trembles as the words come out, and Hangyul considers going down on his knees to beg for the older man’s forgiveness. </p><p>“No!” He ends up yelling, a little too loudly. Wooseok’s eyes widen in surprise, and he looks at Hangyul confusedly. “I mean, yes. Kind of. In a way,” he rambles. “But not because of <em> that, </em>I swear. It’s something else, but also related to it? I just–”</p><p>Wooseok grabs him by the shoulders, shaking him a little to help him snap out of his stupor. “Hey. Whatever it is, just tell me.”</p><p>Hangyul blinks, gulping as he tries to form the right words that won’t get him murdered, or worse, kicked out. </p><p>“I . . .” he starts, still hesitant. “Kinda sorta watched your camboy stream,” he mutters quickly in one breath, barely audible for Wooseok to hear. </p><p>The older man stares at him, expression unreadable, and it’s fucking with Hangyul’s nerves. </p><p>“Oh,” he finally says. “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay?” Hangyul parrots dumbly, looking at his roommate incredulously. “You’re not mad? Disgusted?”</p><p>Wooseok just shrugs at him. “Just curious, honestly.”</p><p>“Seungyoun sent me the link,” Hangyul says immediately, hoping it would help make it clear that he didn’t watch it completely on purpose. “But I didn’t ask for it.” </p><p>“Fuck, now I have to give him a coupon,” Wooseok mumbles under his breath. </p><p>“Huh?” For some reason this feels like déjà vu. </p><p>“Nothing.” The older man smiles softly, scooting closer towards him. “But that wasn’t what I meant when I said I was curious. Did you like it?”</p><p>His question catches Hangyul off guard. How the fuck is he supposed to answer that? </p><p>“I. . .” Hangyul opens his mouth, but he can’t seem to form any words. Or any thought for that matter. Wooseok just keeps staring at him, waiting for him to say something. He may be imagining it but the older man almost looks <em> expectant. </em>Hangyul can’t lie to him. </p><p>“I did,” he ends up admitting, head hanging and shame crawling like little insects under his skin. “Hyung, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Did you watch the others?”</p><p>Hangyul looks up, confused. “What others?”</p><p>“My other videos.” And Hangyul wishes he could just disappear into thin air so that they don’t have to have this conversation. But he guesses Wooseok deserves to know. </p><p>“No,” he answers honestly, stuttering just slightly. “I promise I didn’t.” </p><p>Wooseok hums and purses his lips. He looks like he has things he wants to say. Instead he smiles, reaching up to ruffle Hangyul’s hair. The younger holds his breath, Wooseok’s touch feeling like an electric shock to him.  </p><p>“You’re a good boy, Gyul,” Wooseok says. “Though I honestly wouldn’t have minded if you watched.” </p><p>Hangyul feels his thought process come to a screeching halt when Wooseok places a hand on his upper thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. He’s frozen in place as the older man inches closer, putting his lips right next to Hangyul’s ear, almost brushing against it. </p><p>“Leave a tip next time.”</p><p>And then he’s pulling away and getting up from the couch. Wooseok gives Hangyul an innocent smile before breaking into a loud cackle and disappearing into his room, leaving the younger with a stiffy he doesn’t even want to acknowledge. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The thing is, Hangyul doesn’t know if Wooseok is doing it on purpose. </p><p>He guesses probably not. He <em> hopes </em> he’s not. Wooseok could simply just be comfortable with being open about his camboy work now that Hangyul knows about it. </p><p>But as glad as Hangyul is that Wooseok isn’t grossed out by him jerking off to one of his streams, he doesn’t know if he can continue pretending to be unfazed whenever Wooseok brings up his work. </p><p>If anything, Hangyul is just glad that things aren’t weird between the two of them. At least that’s what he would like to think. He’s been trying to stay as unbothered as he can about everything, though he’s aware he’s failed at doing so a handful of times already.</p><p>Hangyul still comes home well after Wooseok is done filming, if only to avoid hearing his roommate’s moans as he fucks himself on camera. He knows how loud Wooseok is. The older man doesn’t even try to hide it. </p><p>Still, there are times when Hangyul doesn’t get home late enough, because some days he’d walk into their apartment and find Wooseok still in the clothes he wore for his stream or lack thereof, welcoming Hangyul home right after his livestream. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus.” Hangyul halts just as he spots Wooseok walking out of his room. </p><p>The older was wearing only a large zip-up hoodie and nothing else, lazily trudging over to Hangyul and smiling sleepily as he greets him.</p><p>“Just got home?” he asks, making his way to their kitchen. </p><p>Hangyul nods, distracted by the way Wooseok’s skin shines with sweat, then hums an affirmation when he realizes the other man didn’t see him. </p><p>He tries not to, really, but his eyes rake over Wooseok’s form, taking in the sight of his roommate as he chugs down water, from the pink of his  bob of his throat, down to his exposed legs. Hangyul’s eyebrows furrow as he stares at the hoodie Wooseok is wearing, familiarity striking within him.</p><p>“Hold on, is that my–” His next words die in his throat when Wooseok turns to him, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>Hangyul gestures to him instead of speaking, and it takes a few moments before Wooseok understands. </p><p>“Oh, this?” he says sheepishly, pulling at the fabric of the hoodie. “Fuck, I think it is? I just grabbed it from the pile.” He looks back at Hangyul when the younger man lets out a strangled noise. “Are you mad? I’m sorry. I promise I didn’t cum on it.” </p><p>At that point, Hangyul’s mind had logged off, and he could already feel heat coiling in his lower belly. “It’s fine,” he says airily. “I don’t mind. You can have it if you want.” </p><p>Wooseok’s eyes widen at this, and Hangyul coughs, looking away. </p><p>“I have homework,” he announces awkwardly.</p><p>“Okay . . . ?” Wooseok replies, looking genuinely confused. </p><p>Before he can say anything else, Hangyul decides to escape, walking as quickly as he can to his room, his skin feeling like it’s burning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Will you go shopping with me?” Wooseok asks over breakfast. </p><p>It wasn’t an out of the ordinary request. Hangyul knew Wooseok liked to shop every now and then, and now that he knew <em> exactly </em>why the older man’s bank account was so loaded, he realizes it’s pretty much something that Wooseok deserves. </p><p>But Hangyul still asks anyway. “What’s the occasion?” </p><p>Wooseok smiles at him, a sight Hangyul could never get tired of. “I need a new outfit and a few toys for my birthday stream,” he answers simply. Hangyul promptly chokes on his own spit. </p><p>“I–” Hangyul croaks, “I see.” He feels his face grow hot. </p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t want to come with me,” Wooseok says, but the pout on his face says otherwise. A nagging voice inside Hangyul’s mind tells him he shouldn’t, that it will end up badly if he goes with him. But Hangyul is a weak man, especially if Wooseok is involved. </p><p>“I haven’t even said anything,” he says, and the way Wooseok positively beams at him is rewarding. </p><p> </p><p>Hangyul has never been to a sex shop, but he guesses there really is a first for everything. </p><p>He honestly thought Wooseok planned on shopping for his ‘birthday stream outfit’ at the mall, because that’s where Hangyul knows clothes are, but the older man had chuckled at him when he voiced this out.</p><p>“Oh, you’re so cute,” Wooseok cooed, and Hangyul doesn’t know whether he should feel offended. He flushes, anyway, eyes casting down to avoid Wooseok’s gaze. </p><p>“I could, actually. There’s definitely a wider selection at the department store,” he starts to explain as they enter the shop, “but I have a sort of sponsorship from this place, so I can get almost anything for a discount, sometimes even free. It saves me a lot since I always have to switch concepts. It keeps the viewer rating up."</p><p>Hangyul nods, not quite knowing how to respond. He’s gotten distracted by the sex shop, suddenly feeling a little heated despite the cool air inside. </p><p>Wooseok, on the other hand, looks like a kid in a candy store. He waltzes around, looking through the wide selection of . . . bedroom tools, and picking up items he’s taken a liking to. Hangyul hasn’t even noticed that his roommate has a shopping basket with him already. </p><p>With someone with such short and dainty legs, one would think that Wooseok would be a slow and careful walker. But Hangyul witnesses just the opposite, having to speed walk just to keep up with the older man. </p><p>“Let me carry that,” he says finally, in an attempt to remind Wooseok that he’s <em> here </em> with him. Wooseok smiles at him gratefully, mumbling a short ‘Thanks’ before going back to shopping. </p><p>Hangyul glances down at the basket, scanning its contents. He hates the way his heart rate picks up at the sight of the dildos and masturbators and whatever the fuck else Wooseok had put in there. </p><p><em> There is no way a person needs this much sex toys, </em>he thinks to himself, genuinely wondering how many toys Wooseok already owns. Wonders if he’s used all the toys he has bought. </p><p>He quickly shakes away the thought, not wanting to drift towards dangerous waters in public. Hangyul looks around the shop, and is relieved to find Wooseok by the ‘Costumes’ aisle. </p><p>“I need your opinion on something,” Wooseok says, not even looking at Hangyul as he approaches. He’s standing in front of a clothing rack full of sexy ready-made outfits. </p><p>The younger man swallows. “About what?” </p><p>It’s at that moment that Wooseok turns to him, completely serious. “School girl, sailor skirt, maid, or nurse? Choose one.” </p><p>“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Hangyul answers honestly. His voice shakes, but he hopes Wooseok didn’t catch onto it. </p><p>“No, I’m asking what <em> you </em>prefer.” Wooseok insists,  frowning. A couple of employees look their way and Hangyul feels like passing out. </p><p>“Isn’t this for your birthday stream?” He stammers. “Why are you asking <em> me?” </em></p><p>Wooseok, to Hangyul’s surprise, actually blushes at his question. “Well, you’re–” A pause. “A viewer. I value your opinion.” </p><p>“I watched <em> once. </em>I haven’t even visited that website since that day. Who says I’m gonna do that again?” Hangyul says. He’s not lying, but somehow the words leave a bad taste in his mouth as soon as they come out.</p><p>“Because you’re a supportive friend?” Wooseok bats his eyelashes at him. When Hangyul doesn’t respond, too dumbfounded to even try, his expression shifts into a disappointed pout. “You said you liked it. . . “</p><p>God, Hangyul didn’t even mean it in a bad way. He just isn’t sure if he’ll be able to keep his sanity if he watches any more of Wooseok’s camboy content. It’s already so difficult for him to just think about it. But it’s not like he can let Wooseok know about that. </p><p>He wishes he could, though. He wishes he could tell the older man he doesn’t need to dress up at all, either. That Hangyul, viewer or not, will find him attractive no matter what he’s wearing. Even in the ugliest outfit, Hangyul would still think he’s the most gorgeous man alive.</p><p><em> You’re so fucking dramatic, </em>he tells himself. </p><p>Instead he takes a deep breath, and exhales slowly through his mouth. A supportive friend. Yeah, Hangyul can do that.</p><p>“School uniform,” he mumbles, tapping his fingers against a pink one. </p><p>He can’t resist the smile that makes its way to his lips as Wooseok’s expression changes into excitement, grabbing the costume Hangyul picked from the rack. </p><p>Wooseok is really going to hold this over his head, isn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>True to what Wooseok said when they entered the store, the place does give him a huge discount. For some reason, he’s relieved for Wooseok, because from what he’s observed, sex toys are fucking expensive. </p><p>“Are you really going to use all of these for your birthday stream?” Hangyul asks on their way back, gesturing to Wooseok’s haul, unable to hold his curiosity in. He hopes it’s not too weird of a question. </p><p>Wooseok hums in thought before answering him. “Probably not. But I could just use the rest of them in the future.”</p><p>Hangyul nods awkwardly in understanding. He says nothing else, despite his brain swarming with questions. Asking Wooseok any of them would just make things worse for him than they already are.</p><p>“Why, do you want me to give you one?” The older man suddenly asks, breaking the silence that had washed over them</p><p>Hangyul groans. “Hyung, please shut up.” </p><p>The cackle Wooseok lets out is annoying, but unfortunately also extremely adorable. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As it turns out, Wooseok’s birthday stream isn’t on his actual birthday. Hangyul should have assumed that much. Camboying on your birthday isn’t exactly the most ideal way to celebrate your birthday. That’s Hangyul’s opinion, at least. </p><p>He’s only a little bit surprised when Wooseok decided he’d throw a small party at their apartment. He did the same last year, inviting only his closest friends to eat and drink until they all passed out. From that, Hangyul had assumed that Seungyoun, Seungwoo, and Yohan would be coming over, but when Wooseok told him he didn’t invite them, Hangyul has to admit that he was kind of relieved. Even just the thought of a drunk Seungyoun possibly making fun of him for watching Wooseok’s camboy live has him shuddering. He’d rather not live through that. Though, Hangyul is still quite curious as to why Wooseok decided not to invite their friends over. </p><p>“I wanted today to be just us,” is his roommate’s simple answer when Hangyul asks about it. “Is that a problem?”</p><p>Other than the fact that Hangyul feels like his heart is about to burst? “Nope,” he says, popping the ‘p’ at the end. “Just curious.”</p><p>Wooseok huffs. “Besides, sending those idiots home is too much work,” he grumbles.</p><p>Hangyul snorts at this. It’s true, the three were a pain in the ass to kick out of their apartment, even after they’ve sobered up. Not to mention Yohan always eats his cereals the next day. </p><p>He loves his friends a lot, but Hangyul won’t lie, he likes that he and Wooseok get to spend the older man’s birthday with just the two of them. It’s probably his free pass as Wooseok’s roommate, but he’s grateful nonetheless. </p><p>“Should I buy drinks?” Hangyul offers as he watches Wooseok browse through their shared Netflix account. Wooseok said he’d take care of the food, but he can’t help but feel like he should contribute as well. </p><p>“Oh, no need. I bought some this afternoon,” Wooseok says without looking, gesturing to the kitchen. “I ordered food already, too.” Hangyul opens his mouth to say something, but Wooseok quickly adds, “Not just chicken feet. I promise. I ordered a lot!” He says it quite proudly, as if Hangyul doesn’t think he’d order more than that. He was only going to ask what food. </p><p>“Alright,” the younger man mumbles, settling beside Wooseok on the couch as he picks an animation film. </p><p>They watch in silence, but it’s mostly because Hangyul can’t seem to focus. He’s too preoccupied with wondering when would be the best time to give Wooseok’s gift. He’d spent the whole weekend looking for something that his roommate would like, ultimately deciding on a watch. </p><p>It’s not anything too expensive, but it wasn’t cheap either. Hangyul was only glad he’d been saving up separate funds from his part-time job so he could afford it without having to tap into his emergency savings.  </p><p>Frankly, the watch might be a bit lame. Hangyul knows Wooseok can probably afford something more luxurious, but he hasn’t seen the older man wear a watch ever since his old one got broken. He thought this would be useful at least. </p><p>He could give it to Wooseok now, just to get it over with. But if he doesn’t like Hangyul’s gift it could ruin his night and therefore his birthday. And if Hangyul decides to hand him his gift before the night ends, he might end up forgetting, and Wooseok might think he didn’t get him a birthday gift at all. </p><p>Their food delivery’s arrival interrupts Hangyul’s dilemma. He makes a move to get up and fetch it, but Wooseok beats him to it, already at the door before Hangyul can even stand up fully. </p><p>Wooseok wasn’t lying when he said he ordered a lot, and Hangyul is vaguely reminded of the time he had done the same just a month ago. It’s a fond memory. </p><p>“We definitely can’t finish all of these on our own,” he says absentmindedly as they both start to open the boxes and containers. </p><p>“Leftovers are a thing,” Wooseok replies. “Oops, almost forgot. Could you get the booze?” </p><p>“Why, of course, Your Highness,” Hangyul bows jokingly before getting up, chuckling when Wooseok reaches to smack his thigh lightly.</p><p> </p><p>They finish the movie while eating, and Hangyul half expects Wooseok to start another one after. Instead he leans against Hangyul’s shoulder, breathing deeply. </p><p>“‘s something wrong?” Hangyul asks around his own beer can. It’s only his second one, and he’s beginning to feel warm, head already buzzing.  </p><p>“Nothing. Just full,” Wooseok mutters, rubbing his cheek against Hangyul’s arm like a cat. “So warm.” </p><p>“Are you drunk already, hyung?” Hangyul says, laughing lightly. Wooseok has had about three beers, drinking way too fast than he usually does but still, Hangyul knows that the older man’s tolerance goes beyond that. </p><p>“Sleepy.” His nuzzling stops and Hangyul makes the mistake of turning his head to look at him. </p><p>He comes face to face with Wooseok, heart almost stopping at their proximity. The older man’s half-lidded eyes indeed look tired, but his gaze is still strong enough to make Hangyul feel like goo. </p><p>“Hangyul,” Wooseok whispers. “I–” </p><p>His eyes flit down to his lips, and Hangyul’s breath halts when Wooseok starts leaning closer, the older man’s lips parting. </p><p>“Can I ask for something?” He asks, and Hangyul can feel how hot his breath is. </p><p>Hangyul gulps. “What is it?” </p><p>“Consider it as your birthday gift to me,” Wooseok says, lifting a hand up to cup Hangyul’s jaw. </p><p>That snaps him out of his trance. He stands up abruptly, startling both himself and Wooseok. </p><p>“Hangyul, what–”</p><p>“Your gift!” Hangyul says loudly. “I already have a gift for you. I’ll go get it. Wait here.” </p><p>He rushes to his room, finally letting himself breathe freely, hand resting above his chest in an attempt to steady his raging heartbeat. </p><p>Hangyul waits until he’s calmed down enough before grabbing his gift for Wooseok from his bag. He stares at the box for a while. He really should have wrapped it up, at least. </p><p>“God, I hope he won’t hate this,” he mumbles under his breath. </p><p>Hangyul returns to the living room with timid steps, hiding the box behind his back. Wooseok stares at him curiously. </p><p>“Happy birthday, Wooseok hyung,” he says softly. He takes a deep breath before slowly revealing the box. Wooseok stares at it blankly, and it isn’t until Hangyul is extending his arm to hand it to him that he realizes it’s for him. </p><p>“You didn’t have to . . .” Wooseok mumbles, obviously taken aback. He gingerly holds the box in his hands. </p><p>“Of course I did. Besides, I didn’t get to buy you a present last year,” Hangyul answers. He sits down beside Wooseok again, nerves thrumming. “Open it?” </p><p>Wooseok nods, and does so. A soft little gasp leaves his lips as he opens the box, and he looks at Hangyul with wide eyes. The younger man can only hope it’s not a bad reaction. </p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t get you something from a more expensive brand,” Hangyul says, rubbing the back of his neck as he sits back down beside Wooseok, just to try and fill the silence. “It was the best I could find that was also within my budget, so. . . Ah, but I promise I’ll get you something better next year, or maybe this Christmas–” </p><p>“Lee Hangyul.” His rambling is interrupted as Wooseok suddenly takes his face in his hands, squishing his cheeks and forcing him to look at him. “Shut up for a second.” Hangyul swallows and nods, pupils shaking and lips quivering as he meets Wooseok’s eyes. </p><p>“I love it,” Wooseok tells him. “Thank you.” </p><p>Hangyul sighs in relief. “I’m glad,” he says. “I was scared I’d ruin your day.” </p><p>“I would love anything you give me,” the older man says in all seriousness. He lets go of Hangyul’s face and takes the watch from its box to hand it to Hangyul. “Put it on me,” he says when the younger looks at him questioningly. </p><p>Hangyul obeys, slipping the watch around Wooseok’s wrist. It almost feels like some kind of proposal, but that’s stupid. A watch isn’t the same thing as a ring. </p><p>Once he’s done, Wooseok brings his wrist to his chest, his other hand gently touching the watch. “Best birthday gift ever.” </p><p>“You’re giving me too much credit,” Hangyul snorts. “Certainly, you’ll get better presents than this one.” </p><p>Wooseok hums, pouting in thought. “I doubt it. This watch is definitely my favorite gift ever. I’m never taking it off.”</p><p>“Well, now you’re just exaggerating,” Hangyul mutters. Though he can’t help but smile, pride and warmth filling his heart. “Happy birthday,” he says again, voice soft. “Thank you for being born.” </p><p>The words just come out without thought. Hangyul doesn’t expect Wooseok to wrap his arms around his neck after that, but he doesn’t spare a second thought before hugging the older man back. He just hopes Wooseok doesn’t feel how hard his heart is beating. </p><p>Hangyul hesitantly drops his arms as Wooseok begins to pull away, but instead of actually letting him go, the older man cups his cheeks again. Hangyul inhales sharply, then holds his breath as Wooseok rests his forehead against his. </p><p>“What do I do?” He whispers, sounding helpless. </p><p>Hangyul’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“I like you so much it hurts,” Wooseok says slowly, and Hangyul can hear the way his voice falters, can feel it through the way his fingers tremble against his face. “And I’ve been really, <em> really </em>wanting to kiss you all night. </p><p>The words fall upon him like a bucket of cold water. Hangyul wants to shout, to tell Wooseok he feels the same, maybe even go as far as letting him know he’s been in love with him for more than a year. But he can’t do anything but stay frozen and stare at Wooseok’s face that’s so close to his. He feels like he’s dreaming.</p><p>“Can I?” Wooseok asks, a little more desperately. </p><p>“Please,” Hangyul breathes. It’s enough for Wooseok to surge forward, his lips pressing against Hangyul’s. </p><p>The touch is soft, Wooseok’s lips feel like pillows and suddenly Hangyul is conscious about his slightly chapped ones as he kisses back. But the other man doesn’t seem to care, only pulling him closer and closer.</p><p><em> This is real, </em> Hangyul thinks, dumbfounded as Wooseok moves his mouth over his in a way that feels so damn good. <em> We’re kissing. Wooseok likes me. </em>He isn’t dreaming. </p><p>The way they’re positioned is frankly a little uncomfortable. Both their necks are bent at an awkward angle, and Hangyul has to brace an arm against the couch rest to prevent himself from falling forward onto Wooseok’s smaller frame. </p><p>Wooseok seems to notice this, and Hangyul tries not to show his disappointment as the older man pulls away. But then Wooseok swings a leg over Hangyul’s thighs and maneuvers him to lean back against the couch. It takes Hangyul by surprise, and the action brings heat to his lower belly. </p><p>“Is this okay?” Wooseok asks softly, already leaning down to plant kisses on Hangyul’s cheek and the corner of his mouth. </p><p>“More than okay,” Hangyul answers shakily. </p><p>Wooseok smiles, snaking his arms around Hangyul’s neck. He kisses him again, and this time when he licks across the seam of Hangyul’s lips, the younger man opens his mouth and lets his tongue slide in. </p><p>Wooseok tastes like beer and the sweet sauce from the food they ate earlier. But Hangyul thinks they taste so much better like this as he licks into Wooseok’s mouth. They both grow lax as they continue to kiss, and Wooseok slowly lowers himself until he’s completely seated on Hangyul’s lap. </p><p>Hangyul raises his hands that were previously curled into fists at his sides to carefully place them on Wooseok’s hips. The older man hums into his mouth, pressing his body even closer against Hangyul’s, fingers threading through his hair and lightly tugging at it. </p><p>“Me, too,” he says breathlessly as they pull apart for air. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you, too, hyung. For so long now.”</p><p>It feels good to finally say it, and it isn’t as climactic as he always daydreamed it would be. There’s no fireworks, no sparks, no emotional orchestra music. </p><p>Instead it feels like letting out a breath you’ve been holding for so long, like a weight finally pulled off of your body. It feels like everything has just clicked into place, and everything makes sense now. Hangyul basks in it. </p><p>The smile Wooseok gives him is soft and bright. He kisses Hangyul once again, then presses his mouth to the younger man’s jaw, then tonguing and nipping at the skin of his neck. Hangyul has to bite his lip to prevent himself from moaning as Wooseok sucks at the base of his throat, surely leaving a mark there. </p><p>His hand is cold as he slides it under Hangyul’s shirt, causing him to flinch at the touch. </p><p>“Sorry,” Wooseok murmurs, not sounding apologetic at all. He splays his palm across Hangyul’s torso, slowly sliding it up until it reaches his chest, his shirt hiking up along with the action. </p><p>“Are we going to . . . ?” Hangyul trails away, swallowing another moan as Wooseok bites the juncture between his neck and shoulder. </p><p>“Hm?” Wooseok stops his ministrations and lifts his head to look at him. “Maybe not tonight,” he says, sliding a finger in between Hangyul’s pecs. “But I want to keep touching you, is that okay?” </p><p>Hangyul blinks at him, then draws in a deep breath. “Then let me touch you, too.” </p><p> </p><p>They end up on Wooseok’s bed, mostly because his room is nearer to the living room than Hangyul’s, and because he obviously has the stuff they’re going to need. </p><p>Wooseok wastes no time climbing over Hangyul, straddling his hips and swooping down to capture his lips once again. The younger man melts into the bed as he kisses back, hands on each of Wooseok’s thighs, gripping them as if he’s going to try and get away. </p><p>Hangyul watches, as if hypnotized, when Wooseok leans back up, mouth open and tongue poking out, panting from their kiss. </p><p>“Hangyul,” Wooseok calls softly. He reaches behind him to squeeze Hangyul’s leg. “I want to use your thighs,” he continues. His semi erection is already obvious against his thin shorts as he cants his hips forward slightly, rubbing against Hangyul’s crotch. </p><p>His head spins. “As in, you want to fuck them?” He asks, stammering through his words. </p><p>“Yeah.” Wooseok nods eagerly, and it’s so cute that Hangyul can’t say no. He’s never been thighfucked before, but he isn’t exactly against the idea of it either. “Can I?” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>They help each other undress, and Hangyul manages to sneak in a few kisses and hickeys in between. Wooseok doesn’t mind at all, returning the favor just as eagerly. He litters more marks on Hangyul’s body, treating it like his own canvas. The younger knows he’ll be staring at himself in the mirror tomorrow, running his fingertips over the bruises and hoping they’ll never fade. </p><p>He half expects the older man to make him bend over. It seems easier than having to hold Hangyul’s thighs up, but Wooseok doesn’t. He lifts Hangyul’s legs and crosses one over the other before letting them rest against his body. </p><p>“This is going to be a little cold,” Wooseok warns as he grabs the bottle of lube he had brought out earlier while they were taking their clothes off. </p><p>Even with the heads-up Hangyul is still unprepared for the cold sensation of the lube as Wooseok squeezes a generous amount in between his thighs. </p><p>He rubs them together as best as he can in his current position, trying to warm the substance up before Wooseok slides in. </p><p>Wooseok uses the excess lube he had poured out earlier to slick himself up, eyebrows drawing together at the feeling. </p><p>He finally guides his cock between Hangyul’s thighs, letting out a breathy moan. The younger man watches with wide eyes as Wooseok starts slow. </p><p>He’s getting lightheaded just from the sight of the older man’s cock appearing and disappearing from between his thighs. It’s so lewd, along the squelch of the lube as well as the way Wooseok’s dick brushes against his own with every thrust. </p><p>“God, you feel so good, Hangyul,” Wooseok moans. He wraps his arms around Hangyul’s legs, holding them in place as he rocks his hips. </p><p>His breath hitches when Wooseok begins to quicken his pace, fucking his thighs more roughly. Hangyul can’t even fight the noises he lets out, head already clouding over. </p><p>“Flex your thighs more,” Wooseok orders airily. He groans when Hangyul obeys immediately, his muscles tightening around his cock. “Just like that, fuck.” </p><p>It’s hard to touch his cock like this, but Hangyul reaches for it anyway. He’s already so wet, precum leaking from the tip and making a mess over his torso. </p><p>He can’t wrap a hand around himself, so he settles for playing with the head of his dick. Hangyul thumbs over the wet tip, rubbing his slit just enough to make his whole body jerk. It feels so much more amazing with Wooseok using his body to get off. </p><p>“So dirty,” Wooseok teases through pants. Hangyul can’t even be embarrassed right now, too overwhelmed to think about anything else except Wooseok and trying to reach his orgasm. </p><p>“I’m close,” the older man moans out after a while, squeezing Hangyul’s legs in his arms. </p><p>“Me, too,” Hangyul whimpers. “Gonna cum–”</p><p>He gasps when Wooseok suddenly lets go of his legs and spreads them apart instead. He scoots forward until his cock meets Hangyul’s, then wraps a hand around both of them, stroking their cocks at the same time. </p><p>“Wooseok, <em> fuck–,” </em>Hangyul groans, and it isn’t long before he’s coming, shooting out white that splatters across his torso. </p><p>Wooseok follows soon after, adding to the mess already on Hangyul’s body. He squirms at the feeling, but he doesn’t really mind. </p><p>Hangyul lays limp on the bed, trying to catch his breath. Wooseok reaches for his underwear previously discarded on the floor and uses it to wipe their cum and the lube off of Hangyul before it dries. </p><p>Once he’s done, Wooseok drops down beside him, fitting himself into Hangyul’s side. The younger is too boneless to move any time soon, and he’s about to fall asleep any minute now as his high begins to die out. </p><p>Wooseok doesn't seem to have a problem with that, simply resting his head on Hangyul’s arm and entangling their legs. </p><p>“Well, look at that. You were right,” Wooseok says. “This is definitely a better gift than that watch.” </p><p>Hangyul groans, and Wooseok giggles into his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” Wooseok twirls around, his already skimpy skirt lifting higher as he does, the curve of his ass and the pretty pink g-string panties he’s wearing coming into view. </p><p>Hangyul blinks. He didn’t forget about Wooseok’s birthday stream. In fact, he had even gone straight home after his classes today just for it. Wooseok made him promise he’d watch it, even pushing him to open an account on the website for Hangyul to use. Though a small part of him was already set on doing so before that. </p><p>But the sight of him wearing the costume they bought together still catches him off-guard, and he has to take a few moments to form any other thought besides “Wooseok sexy”. </p><p>The crop top and skirt suit him well, and the addition of the thigh high kitty socks just puts the cherry on top. </p><p>“Good,” Hangyul stammers, heat rising to his cheeks as he realizes just how dumb he sounded. He doesn’t know what else to say, but he really wants to drop to his knees and worship every part of the older man’s body right now.</p><p>Wooseok doesn’t seem to be fazed by the lack of enthusiasm in Hangyul’s response, and the younger wonders if it’s because his thoughts are already written all over his face. </p><p>He walks closer to Hangyul and tips his toes to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Thanks. I’m going to start now. Make sure you leave tips and comments, <em> KittyLuvr69,” </em>he singsongs as he pulls away and goes into his room. </p><p>Of course, the username had been set by Wooseok as well. But joke’s on him because Hangyul has no intentions of changing it, no matter how embarrassing it is. </p><p>This may be the second time he’s watching Wooseok’s camboy stream, but it’s the first time Hangyul is going to watch with Wooseok actually knowing he’s one of his thousands of viewers. There’s something kind of exciting about it. </p><p>He’s decided he’d watch on his laptop this time, pulling up the link to Wooseok’s channel. Waiting for the site to load is still unnerving, but Hangyul is patient. </p><p>A video leading to today’s live is already up at the top of the channel. Hangyul clicks on it with slightly trembling fingers. The words “Live at 7:00 PM” stare back at him once the page loads. There’s still a couple more minutes, but at least two thousand viewers are already present, spamming the comments section and sending in hearts. </p><p>He hadn’t paid much attention the first time, because only the video is easily accessible on mobile view, but now Hangyul notices that a lot of people leave tips and in big amounts, too. </p><p>Hangyul wishes he could do the same, but he would need to work at least two more jobs to be able to afford those hearts. For now, Wooseok will have to be satisfied with receiving only 5,000 hearts from <em> KittyLuvr69.  </em></p><p>The video frame blinks, then Wooseok appears on screen, sitting on his bed in his school uniform costume. </p><p><em> “Hello, babes,” </em> he greets, leaning back on his arms and spreading his legs enough for the skirt to hike up to the tops of his thighs, stopping right at his crotch. <em> “Your favorite Kitten has come to play.”  </em></p><p>A series of pings come as tips and comments flood the chat box. Wooseok tries to read some of them, and Hangyul has a newfound appreciation for how fast he catches them. He knows how bad Wooseok’s eyes are. The older man must be wearing contact lenses for the live. </p><p><em> “‘Happy birthday, Kitty. Show us your slutty hole’,” </em> Wooseok reads, then barks a loud laugh that sounds almost condescending. Well, serves that commenter right, Hangyul thinks inwardly. <em> “How about donating some hearts before we start demanding, yeah?”  </em></p><p>More pings come in, almost battling Wooseok’s own audio, but he doesn’t seem to mind it at all. He smiles in satisfaction, watching people send hundreds and thousands of hearts simultaneously. </p><p><em> “There we go. Thank you.” </em>Wooseok replies to more comments, teasing those who ask him to take his clothes off already. </p><p>Hangyul hasn’t left a comment yet, nor has he sent in a tip. He’s still thinking of what to say. Not that Wooseok will notice his comment at all. True, he was the one who set Hangyul’s username for him, but with the amount of comments and donations he’s getting each minute, he doubts Wooseok will be able to see it.</p><p>“Meow for me, catboy,” he types in the chat box, sending the 5,000 hearts he bought along with it. </p><p>Wooseok, unlike Hangyul had predicted, sees it almost immediately. <em> “Well, well, well, KittyLuvr69 says ‘Meow for me, catboy. Who am I to say no?” </em> </p><p>He curls his hands into loose fists and brings one up to his chest, the other along his face. “<em> Nyaa~”  </em></p><p>It’s actually more sexy than funny like Hangyul thought it would. Heat begins to coil in his belly as Wooseok meows again. </p><p>“<em> Wow! Thank you for 180,000 hearts, HoneyBun! To think that our lovely bunny is watching my birthday live, this is so touching.” </em>Wooseok puts a hand over his chest and pretends to wipe off a tear from his eye. Then he reaches for something from the side of the bed. </p><p>Hangyul’s jaw drops slightly as he watches Wooseok dump a couple of toys in front of him. He realizes it’s the ones they bought days ago. </p><p><em> “By the way, I have some new babies with me today!” </em> He says excitedly, lifting the sex toys and holding them to either side of his face, squishing them slightly against his cheeks. <em> “I haven’t tried these yet, so I’m really excited.”  </em></p><p>One of the toys is what Hangyul recognizes as a cock ring. The other is the oddly shaped dildo that Wooseok had explained to be a “dragon dick” while he was helping the older man clean his new toys. Hangyul couldn’t really understand how anyone would want that thing inside them, but now that he’s looking at the way Wooseok’s eyes are shining, and the way his tongue darts out to wet his lips in anticipation, he thinks he’s willing to find out. </p><p>Wooseok keeps his skirt on as he gets started, shifting to position himself on his knees. <em> “I’m going to make you guys wait a little longer before we get to the good stuff,” </em> he teases, grabbing the lube and pouring the substance onto his hands. <em> “Though I know you horny bastards love seeing me prep myself, too. But before that-” </em></p><p>He spreads the lube over his fingers, then lifts his skirt. The head of his cock pokes out from the top of it cutely. He doesn’t take the garment off, instead he pulls it to the side to free his dick. </p><p>Wooseok exhales as he circles his lubed hand around his cock, spreading it over his length. Hangyul salivates at the sight, unconsciously leaning closer to his laptop screen to watch closely as Wooseok slides the silicone ring down his cock. </p><p><em> “One thing I’m most excited about this is,” </em> Wooseok says as he looks back up at the camera, <em> “it apparently vibrates much more intensely than the one I own.” </em></p><p>He doesn’t turn it on yet, pouring lube onto his fingers again and reaching behind him. Hangyul can’t see clearly, but the groan Wooseok lets out is enough to tell him he’s slid a finger inside of himself already. </p><p>His dick has started to chub up at this point, tenting against his sweatpants, but he refuses to touch himself yet, afraid he’ll cum too soon. Hangyul squeezes his thighs together instead. He takes a deep breath as Wooseok continues to finger himself, spreading his knees wider and moaning obscenely. His free hand reaches for his nipple, body jerking as he tweaks it between his fingers. </p><p><em> “I think it’s okay now,” </em>Wooseok pants after a while, and pulls his fingers out of himself. He reaches for the dragon dildo in front of him, along with something else. </p><p><em> “I forgot to mention, I bought a cumtube along with this bad boy” </em>he says, waving the syringe filled with white fluid. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Hangyul mutters under his breath, cock throbbing in his underwear. </p><p>Wooseok lubes up the toy, stroking it languidly as if it were a real cock. <em> “I admit I kind of wanted the one with the knot better, but this had more ridges so I ended up picking this one,” </em> he says in a sultry tone, sticking his tongue out to lick the head briefly. “ <em> God, I can’t wait to have this inside me.”  </em></p><p>He positions the dildo below him and bunches his skirt up to give the camera a full view of his lower half. Wooseok carefully lowers himself onto the toy, one hand holding it steady. </p><p><em> “Oh, fuck,” </em> he gasps, drawing out the words. <em> “This isn’t the biggest size but it’s stretching me so wide, and the ridges-” </em> He’s cut off by his own moan as he sinks down on the toy until all of it is inside him. <em> “The ridges feel so fucking good.”  </em></p><p>Hangyul slides his sweatpants down along with his underwear as Wooseok starts rocking on the toy. He lets out a breath as he rubs his forefinger over the tip, smearing the precum around the head. He had prepared his lotion beforehand, squeezing some onto his hand and stroking himself in time with Wooseok’s movements. </p><p><em> “Oh, my God,” </em> Wooseok breathes out shakily. He starts riding the toy, lifting himself then dropping down on it. <em> “This feels so-” </em> he cries out as he grinds down on the dildo, “ <em> Amazing. It’s, it’s nothing like my other toys, shit, hng. Fucks me so well.”  </em></p><p>Hangyul tips his head back, bottom lip in between his teeth to stifle his moans. He wants to see more of Wooseok being like this, so lost in pleasure. He wants to know how it would feel to have him sit on his cock, walls clenching around him and sucking him in deep. He wants to be the one to cause those pretty sounds falling from Wooseok’s lips, to hear him call Hangyul’s name out over and over. </p><p>He squeezes the base of his cock when Wooseok shakily reaches for the syringe, thumbing over its plunger. <em> “I wonder if it feels the same as someone actually cumming inside of you,” </em> he says in short breaths, rolling his hips on the dildo. <em> “I guess it’s time to find out,” </em>he finishes with a small smirk.</p><p>Hangyul sucks in a breath as Wooseok presses down on the plunger, and his eyes follow the movement of the white liquid as it shoots through the tube connecting it to the toy. Wooseok shudders, mouth falling open. </p><p><em> “Oh,” </em> comes his voice in a long moan. <em> “Oh, fuck. Oh, my god.”  </em></p><p>It’s visible how he’s trembling all over, and Hangyul almost cums when the white lube starts to seep from Wooseok’s hole and drips down his thighs as he slowly lifts himself up. </p><p>He smiles lazily at the camera. <em> “It’s a close second.” </em>Wooseok swipes his fingers through the mess on his inner thighs then pushes the digits into his mouth, groaning as he licks and sucks them until they’re clean. </p><p>It isn’t long before he’s lowering himself on the dildo again, whimpering and crying out as he fucks down on it at a rougher pace. His cock is an angry red, straining and drooling precum. The cock ring looks tight around his base, and Hangyul briefly wonders if Wooseok plans on taking it off at all tonight. </p><p>
  <em> “Are you close? Yeah? You wanna come already? Fuck. Do it, fucking do it. Cum on me. Make a mess of me, fuck-”  </em>
</p><p>Wooseok falls forward, gripping the sheets in his hands as he slams himself down repeatedly on the dildo. The fake cum squelches obscenely with every thrust, fuelling Hangyul’s arousal. The heat in his lower belly coils tighter and tighter, about to snap any time. </p><p><em> “Oh, fuck. Gonna cum, gonna,” </em>Wooseok scrambles to grab at the ring encircling his cock, gingerly pulling it off of his length. It takes one, two, three more thrusts for him to come untouched, spurting over his sheets, wailing as he rides out the pleasure. </p><p>Hangyul reaches his own orgasm a few moments later, catching his release in his other hand. He slumps over his desk, trying to catch his breath. His mind feels completely numb, and he’s sure he even blacks out for a bit. </p><p>His and Wooseok’s heavy breaths fill the room, and there’s a sound of sheets rustling and a lewd squelch before he hears the older man speak again. </p><p><em> “Thanks for watching today. See you all next week,” </em>he says sleepily. </p><p> </p><p>Once he’s recovered, Hangyul cleans himself up and forces himself off his chair. His legs feel a little weak, but he totters out of his room and heads towards Wooseok’s. He knocks on the door twice, and waits until he hears Wooseok yell, “It’s open!” before coming in. </p><p>Hangyul stares at the limp body panting on the bed, suppressing the smile when Wooseok raises his head and smiles at him. “Hey, there, handsome,” he says cheekily. “You might want to wait a couple more minutes if you wanna fuck me. I think I broke my dick.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Hangyul mutters, rolling his eyes playfully. “I’m here for boyfriend duties.”</p><p>It sounds foreign to say, but Hangyul guesses it’s because they haven’t made anything official in the first place. </p><p>He watches for Wooseok’s reaction, but instead of retorting, the older man just chuckles and lays back down on the bed, limbs spread apart. “Okay, boyfriend.”</p><p>Hangyul sighs in relief, then walks towards Wooseok. He leans over his small frame, gently touching his flushed cheek before pressing his lips to the tip of Wooseok’s nose. The older man instantly wraps his arms around him, craning his neck as he pulls Hangyul down and slots their lips together in a kiss. </p><p>Hangyul takes the opportunity to slide his arms under Wooseok’s body. He carefully heaves him up, securing his hold on him before carrying him to the bathroom. </p><p>“I don’t really need a bath,” Wooseok says after he breaks the kiss. “You could just wipe me off. And then cuddle me. Boyfriend duties include cuddling.”</p><p>“We <em> both </em>need a bath,” Hangyul counters. "Cuddles can come after."</p><p>Wooseok grumbles, but otherwise he goes pliant in Hangyul's arms, snuggling into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The frame blinks, going from gray to a video of <em>Kitten </em>sitting on his bed in nothing but an oversize hoodie. The chat box floods with comments and tips, creating a series of pings on the camboy's end.</p><p>He doesn't seem to be alone, though. There's another person just barely off screen. <em>Kitten </em>can be seen gesturing for him to get in the camera angle, and when the other man still refuses, he tugs him by the wrist to sit beside him. He's wearing only a white dress shirt, and the jockstrap he has underneath becomes visible as he adjusts himself on the bed. </p><p><em>"Hello, everyone. Your favorite Kitten here," </em>he purrs. <em>Kitten </em>stretches his arms to drape them around the shoulders of the man sitting beside him. "This is my boyfriend, <em>Angel."</em> Said man waves his hand at the camera shyly. <em>"We have a little surprise for you."</em></p><p><em>Angel </em>reaches down the side of the bed, seemingly getting something from there, and reemerges with a brown storage box in his hands. <em>Kitten </em>takes the box from him, scooting a little to the side as he removes the lid. Another wave of pings sound from the chat box as the camboy dumps all of the box's contents onto the bed between him and his boyfriend, who looks as red as a tomato. </p><p><em>Kitten</em> runs his hand over the assortment of sex toys, ropes, leather, and other tools. <em>"We're going to try bondage play!" </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading until the end! please consider leaving a kudos or comment if you liked it ;-;</p><p>twt: @atsuwdz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>